Ghost of a gleek
by cazamaree
Summary: Kurt watched as the guy he loved stood by the casket, looking in at the fragile body that lay inside. His eyes filling with tears, Kurt wanted nothing more then to pull him close and tell him everything was going to be ok. A Klaine story. (dont want to give anything a way but dont panic, it will be a happy ending)
1. Chapter 1

**Ghost of a Gleek**

Kurt watched as the guy he loved stood by the casket, looking in at the fragile body that lay inside. His eyes filling with tears, Kurt wanted nothing more then to pull him close and tell him everything was going to be ok. But he knew that wouldn't help even if he could. Mercedes came over to Blaine, _when did she turn up?_ And took him by the hand before leading him away to take a seat, Kurt watch as one by one people walked up to the casket saying goodbye before walking away. Kurt really never got why people did this but he was grateful, _and all in all not a bad turn out, _he thought to himself. He looked over at Blaine, Rachel had taking up a place on his other side, both her and Mercedes holding either hand tight as if they were to let go he would, even though he was sitting, loose his balance and fall into the emptiness. Kurt walked over an knelt down in front of him, Blaine's perfect eyes look unseeing at his, Kurt reach out to touch his face when

Blaine choked back a sob before collapsing into Mercedes's shoulder. Kurt watched as he sobbed uncontrollable into her. She wrapped her free arm around him, tears swelling in her eyes. It was down right heart wrenching, and if his heart was still beating Kurt was sure it would brake at the sight. He turned at Rachel's voice, as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand saying "I think he might be broken"

In which he and Mercedes chimed "He's not broken"

"He just lost someone he really cares for that's all; we all did, let it all out honey"

Kurt looked around the room and saw his friends and family, he spotted his dad, holding Carol as she cried, big tears rolling down his cheeks, he saw Finn at their mothers other side, for Kurt had come to consider her a mother, eyes glassy from the tears. Mike holding Tina, even Puck, Mr. Badass himself had his head in his hands, and Kurt was sure he could hear muffled sobs as Lauren rubbed his back in a soothing way while trying to hold back her own. It wasn't until he reaches Brittany and Santana, that he realized what was going on. "Come on sweetie" Santana said as she wiped Brittany's eyes with a napkin "Kurt would never forgive us if we were all red-eyed and gross" to this Brittany smiled. _You know she is right I wouldn't. I_t was scary how well Santana knew him.

"But I miss him already; we had plans for facials this weekend" _Crap I forgot about that. _

Kurt had been walking around the room, watching people unseen and unheard. _Wow that sounds creepy even to me._ Kurt found himself back at the front standing in front of Blaine not having any idea in the slightest what to say or what to do. How do you tell the person you love, and that loves you, your ok, when they can't see it for themselves?

"Now Kurt's friend Blaine would like to say a few words" Kurt was only just aware someone had been talking. Blaine stood up fixing his always perfect outfit before heading up to the alter, walking through Kurt in the process. Kurt turned and followed him up, not wanting to leave his side

Kurt watched Blaine as he pulled little square cards from his pocket each he noticed, with a gold star. _Had to be the work of Rachel._ He thought fondly. "I have queue cards, courtesy of Rachel" _thought so_ "but I'm not going to use them, sorry Rach, but I don't need them, because I don't need to tell you that Kurt is… was the most generous and compassionate person to have the pleaser of meeting, because you all already know that. I don't need to tell you that just to hear him laugh or to see him smile just once could brighten your day, or to see him cry could brake your heart, I don't need to tell you this because you knew him you already know…

"Or the fact that he could sing the hell out of a ballad" Puck interjected

Kurt saw the side of his lip twitch up ever so slightly "or that thanks Puck… Do I even need to mention how kind and caring he was or how he… how he….

"How he was a good kisser" Brittany offered _oh here we go _his friends laughed Blaine smiled this time "oh sweet Brittany what are we going to do with you"

"Well its true" Kurt heard her say to Santana

"Or how about the fact that he didn't judge, and always excepted people for who they were even if they didn't always except him" Artie's voice rang out across the room.

"Go on Blaine." The room fell silent as Artie brought it back to Blaine.

"I don't need to tell you all that because you already know" _oh Blaine._

"But maybe you can enlighten me on something," Blaine said rounding on the minister

"Why on earth would your God take someone like Kurt away from the world, from us" he said waving a hand around the room, "from me? What could he possible done that was so horrible he deserved to die at 19?" the minister Kurt noted looked flabbergasted , and Kurt could see why, he doubted mourners often attacked the ministers, whether verbally or physically. And Blaine wasn't holding anything back "I've heard people say things like 'it was just his time' or 'God has a plain' well do you know what I think? I think Gods plans suck" Kurt really wished someone would come up here and hold him, take him out to get air, anything, he couldn't stand to see Blaine like this and as if on queue Rachel wrapped an arm around him and struggled to get him to move, but when he finally does he stops turns to face the minister still looking stunned and said "Just for the record, I wasn't _just _Kurt's friend, I was never _just_ Kurt's, and if this is the way Your God works, I want nothing to do with him." Then allows Rachel to lead him out Kurt close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Kurt wasn't entirely sure what had prompted his need to be else where he just felt like he was needed, so he left Melinda and followed the pull. Kurt found himself at breadsticks, amongst his friends. All of them were discussing the past times they had together; even now weeks later he was still the main topic of discussion. And as much as he would have love the attention while alive, he was worried they wouldn't let him go. A lot of their stories were of fun times, Brittany and Tina bringing up the Single ladies dance.

"I think we may have made it worse, how was I to know that his dad would want to see a game? His dad was scary, I just said the first thing that popped in my head" Brittany said

"That's why he came to me asking if I could help him get on the team? He never really said why" Finn replied

"Yep Britt told him that Kurt was on the team" Tina giggled. And they went on, most of them were stories of before he met Blaine, but Kurt thought that might be for Blaine's benefit, so he could know the Kurt they did. Kurt himself was laughing know.

"I kind of feel bad" Puck said after the laughter died down. "I used to toss him in the school dumpster, I hope he doesn't hold it against me. He became a good friend in the end"

Kurt could hear the sincerity in these words. He had forgiven Puck a long time ago; it wasn't really that hard to do once he stopped tossing him in the dumpsters and treated him like a human being.

Kurt laughed to himself I mean it isn't like anyone else can see or hear him but at lest he still can,

"Don't worry Puck I don't hold it against you at all" he said in reply.

Kurt saw Brittany smile in his direction; he was starting to wonder, sometimes he would look in on his friends just to see how they were holding up, one day just before she went to bed, he popped in on Brittany, she started talking to herself, but as she climbed into bed, and turned off her lamp, he said goodnight to her, and was sure he hear a whispered 'Goodnight Kurt' in reply.

Brittany turned to Puck and said with a smile "Don't worry Puck he doesn't"

"I hope you're right Britt"

"I am" Santana hugged her and Puck smiled back.

"Thanks Brittany"

Blaine wasn't really saying anything at all just staring at nothing, barely even taking notice of those around him. He had made a habit of ignoring those around him. Kurt knew he only came because Rachel or Mercedes had made him, but he was glad he was with friends nevertheless.

"I think he had a crush on me" Sam said

"Yeah for all of five minutes until Blaine showed up, then honey, you didn't stand a chance" Mercedes said playfully

"This is true" Kurt said to the room, he saw Brittany smile.

"Yeah, I believe that"

"I remember when I first met him" Artie started "He was proud even then, he really didn't change much, did he? Still as fearless as ever, it took a lot to break him"

"He got hotter, Right Anderson?" Santana said Kurt saw the corner of his lips twitch as if he was trying to smile, but as quickly as it was there it was gone. So he was listening?

"My best Kurt moment was when we became brothers" Finn said "I grew up an only child and I always wanted a Brother I could talk guy stuff with, or a sister I could ask about girls, I was lucky, I got an awesome brother who I could talk guy stuff with, who also knew the inner workings of girls"

"That's because us girls trusted him with our secrets" Tina replied. "My favorite Kurt moment was when he put that video of Sue singing physical on youtube,"

"We thought she was going to be so mad, but when he owned up to it she thanked him" Mercedes said

"Finn actually put it up" Kurt said to the room

"Kurt was just going to take the Blame for it, he didn't put it up, Finn did" Brittany said

"Yeah that was me… did Kurt really take the blame for that?" Mercedes and Tina nodded

"My favorite Kurt moment…"Blaine said speaking for the first time "Was the day I met him, because, from that day on he changed my life forever and now his gone, and I have to live the next 50 years, if I'm unlucky enough to live that long, without him, and I don't know if I can do that. Why the hell did I have to lose the love of my life at 18? Why did he have to die why I live? It is not fair. And to make matters worse the guy got off on a technicality, like running a red light while driving high, on what ever drug it was that he had taken, isn't enough to get him a sentence. If he hadn't been driving that day Kurt would still be alive. Now if you will excuse me I have to go get used to spending the rest of my god forsaking life without Kurt." Blaine stood up and left with all eyes on him.

Kurt was devastated, he knew Blaine was taking it hard but that was scary.

"Is Blaine going to be ok?" Brittany asked the room.

Santana stroked her hair fondly and sighed "I hope so Britt, Kurt would come back to haunt us if we let anything happen to his Hobbit"

"I wish you wouldn't call him that" Kurt said "I really hate it when you call him that"

"Kurt doesn't like it when you call Blaine a Hobbit Santana" Brittany said

"I mean, he really isn't that short" Kurt continued

"Ok I will stop, will that make him happy?" Santana asked

"Yes" Brittany nods

Kurt smiled at his friends once more before following Blaine.

Kurt hadn't really left his friends much since the accident happened; he was usually with his family or with Blaine. But this usually made him feel like a creeper or something and it was as if Kurt being there was making it harder for Blaine.

There were times Kurt noticed that he wouldn't even get out of bed, shutting himself down, pushing his friends away and either fighting with or refusing to talk to his parents. And this bothered Kurt; He didn't want to see Blaine like this keeping the world as far away as possible. But what pained Kurt the most was that the light that once radiated from his love was gone.

It was at this moment six weeks after the funeral he decided to seek help. But who does a dead man go to? It not like there is a handbook for the recently departed or something. No ghost train to board to get to the next life, and no angel to lead the way. Hell he didn't even see the white light or whatever he was meant to be looking for.

It wasn't until someone came up to him and said 'Grandview, Melinda will help' that he went looking for her. It took him a while but he found her, there in Grandview, just where they had told him she would be. It was a quiet little town, and if he wasn't died he would probably have enjoy it.

He went to her to talk but he didn't stay long he just needed to go; he felt a pull so he left before he had the chance to ask for help.

Working out where Lima was, was easy but getting there was another story. It would be a long drive there Ever since Kurt had left and Ned had said all he had to, Melinda set to work to try and find out what she could about him.

Typing Hummel into Google, she found plenty on the figurines, and decided the name fit, but not what she was looking for so she added Lima to the end and got better results, finding WMHS Yearbook: To Kurt Hummel from The Glee Club and some interviews, Kurt Hummel with Finn. It was the some boy that found his way to her shop. But she also came up with a news article of his death, and a trial, the guy getting off, with a slap on the wrist. She didn't like it. It hadn't said much but Burt Hummel a congressman was still fighting the ruling.

Melinda was seated at the kitchen table Lap top open in front of her, one leg up on the chair, chin resting on her knee, holding a hot cup of tea in both hands while reading some of the beautiful messages from those that seemed to be his closest friends. Silent tears running down her face, this is how her husband Jim found her when he came home. He walked up behind her, grabbed her arms gentle, kissing her on the cheek before massaging her shoulders to sooth her.

"Who's Kurt?" He asked

"Someone who came to see me, he lived in Ohio; I think he needs my help."

"Is he a ghost?"

"Yes he's a ghost; why else would he come to me?" Melinda grinned

"So are you going to help him?" Jim asked walking to the fridge and grabbing out his after work beer.

"I would like to but I wouldn't know where to start" Melinda sat her cup on the table and turn to face her husband. "And technically he never actually asked for help"

"What do you mean?" Jim moved to sit in the chair across from her and took a sip from his drink.

"Well he just showed up complemented my store, and Ned's jacket, had a similar jacket materialize on him and then left"

"Wait did you say he changed his clothes like as in…"

"As in he walks behind Ned, and comes back to stand in font of him wearing the same jacket"

"Well has that ever happened before?"

"Not that I'm aware of, the last time a ghost changed clothes, it turned out he was a sole that was reborn several times." Melinda said trailing off

"Well if he hasn't asked for help maybe you should wait till…"

"Kurt!" Melinda cuts him off, and stands up to walk over to him. Melinda can't believe how young he looks like this. He has his head down and hands joined in front of him. He looks up with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know where else to go. I need your help."

"I don't know what to do. I'm worried about him, he won't let go. It has been weeks and he is still pushing people away. He slammed the front door in Rachel's face yesterday. I mean I know she can be a bit much at times but he has never been rude to her." Kurt said

The two of them were in the living room Melinda sitting on the sofa and Kurt in an arm chair.

Melinda listened as he went on about his friends, Jim in the other room; he seemed very worried about one in particular.

"So you have been with him?" Melinda asked leaning forward clasping her hands together.

"Yeah, and he hasn't been sleeping or all he does is sleep. He barely ever sees our friends; He's always fighting with his parents and won't talk to mine, him and my dad use to get along so well. I don't understand. He hasn't taken photographs or played his guitar or sung around the house. See I know him. He dwells on thing and I know he won't let this go. He will wallow in it for the rest of his life, and I don't want that. Please you have to help me"

"What is it you want me to do?" she asked

"I don't know, talk to him maybe. What is it you usually do?"

Melinda shook her head, "The thing that I do, my job, I guess you could say is to help people get closure. Make piece with death, sometimes get important messages across. But it's also to help people move on, people who have died, and the people who are left behind. Sometimes it can be hard, the living do not always want to listen. They don't always…"

"Believe?"

Melinda smiled kindly at Kurt "Exactly, because it can be a difficult concept to comprehend. People don't always like to know their loved ones are still earthbound, trapped unable to move on. And others just don't believe in ghosts. I mean would you?"

Kurt laughed "Uh no probably not, but Blaine, lets just say he is a believer"

"What can you tell me about the accident, the report I found said the other driver got off. Maybe if I know a bit about the events leading up to your, um,"

"It's ok you can say it, my death?"

"Yeah, I might be able to help him better. If you don't feel comfortable about it you don't have to, but it might help"

Melinda watched Kurt for a while, at first she thought he wasn't going to say anything but then he began his story.

"I don't really remember much, I guess once you're dead you don't really need to know the dying part. I remember we were in the car I was driving. We were going somewhere," he stopped for a moment to think "Where was it? I can't even remember now, that's going to bug me" Kurt dragged his hands down his face in frustration.

"It's Ok, take your time, where you were going isn't that important"

"I remember we were singing we use to be in show choir together in high school, did you know he changed schools to be closer to me?"

"No I didn't" Melinda smiled

"Yeah, I was being harassed at my school at the time I met him, it got bad so I left, and went to his school. They had a zero tolerance policy; I left before the end of the year and went back to the school I left. I wanted to go back to my friends, we were like family. The next year he followed me,

He hadn't long graduated and I was taking him out to celebrate. We were talking about our future where we had planed to go after the summer we had both gotten into colleges in New York. We were going to find a place to move in together. That's what we were talking about when our song came on the radio"

"You have a song?" Melinda asked, Kurt nodded, disappeared and reappeared by the front window. Melinda turned to face him as he continued to talk.

"We would sing it to each other when we were in the car. It was playing on the radio that night. I remember because we hadn't heard it on the radio in a while. We were having so much fun Melinda; we continued to drive until we came to traffic lights. We had right of way but this car ran a red light and smashed into the side of my car. We went skidding and ended up wrapped around a pole." Kurt moved again to sit next to her on the sofa.

"I could hear Blaine next to me talking. I think he was on the phone with 911. But every now and then he was trying to get my attention but I couldn't turn my head to look at him and I couldn't feel my body. It was like it didn't belong to me anymore, like I didn't fit." Kurt continued

"The paramedics got there and I could sense them helping Blaine out, He was just calling my name over and over again but I couldn't talk back. I wanted to but I couldn't get anything to work. Turns out that force of the impact snapped my spinal cord. They came to my side to get me out; one of the paramedics went to check my vitals and pulse.

All I remember after that is everything going black and I was standing over my body. It was strange; there wasn't a scratch on me. I found out later that not only did I sever me spinal cord but, I had torn the brain stem, as soon as the paramedic touched me, my head moved slightly finishing the job and severing it completely. I wasn't getting out off that car alive. By the way the doctors were talking; I'm surprised I was alive as long as I was."

"I'm so sorry Kurt that must have been horrible, not being able to say or do anything"

"Will you help me talk to them? Please"

"Ok Kurt, ok, we will go see them tomorrow, but right now I need to sleep. Why don't you go back to your friends and I will get to Lima as soon as I can."

"Thank you, I would hug you if I could"

After Kurt left Melinda for a second time, he went back to Blaine and found him sitting on his bed his mother cross from him, and his father by the door. They were talking to him and he was actually listening.

"Look Blaine your mother and I don't like to fight with you"

"Me neither"

"Then why do you keep trying to start fights with us, and why were you trying to throw away Kurt's things?" his mother asked

"Because it hurts to see it, it hurts so much and I can't stand to have it around. I just keep remembering what I lost and what I will now never have. Don't you get it, being constantly reminded of him makes me sad" Blaine crossed his arms over his chest, Kurt just watched him from his bed side table where he was seated.

Mrs. Anderson reached out to take his hand, and looked over to where her Husband was leaning on the door frame a sad smile on his face. She turned back to Blaine clasping Blaine's hand in both of hers.

"Sometimes remembering can make you sad yes, but sometimes it can make you smile. It's important for you to remember the good times you had with him and all the good things he gave you. He was a very important part of what made you who you are Blaine, and you shouldn't give that up so easily" Mrs. Anderson replied

"I'm not going to pretend I know what you are going through Blaine, but you can't keep doing this to yourself. You have to stop shutting people out Cooper said you hung up on him yesterday. Why do you keep doing that to people?"

"I just don't know what to do, this feeling won't go away. I'm sad all the time, all I do think about Kurt. I feel like my heart is being crushed. Sometime I feel like I can't breathe. And it want go away. I just want the pain stop"

"Blaine it's going to take sometime and it's going to hurt, you lost someone who you loved very much. But you can't lock yourself away. You are going to feel these things, sometimes there's grief, other times joy and yes at time you may feel anger. There is just so many emotions to deal with you just have to find a way to work through them." Mr. Anderson moved over to his son's bed and knelt down by him.

"What if I don't know how? what if I end up feeling like this forever?"

"Nobody really knows how honey, you just have to continue to feel what you do and work through it one day at a time. And every day it will hurt a little less until it doesn't hurt so much anymore" Mrs. Anderson started

"Does that mean I will forget about him?"

"No honey, no you will never forget Kurt, you will always remember him. And he will always be with you right here" She said reaching out and placing her hand over his heart.

"I don't want to forget him

Blaine threw his arms around his mother and she pulled him into a tight hug.

"We love you honey, and Kurt loved you, you know that don't you"

"Yeah I do"

"Then that's all that maters"


End file.
